


Forever in your debt

by TFALokiwriter



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Debt, F/M, Gen, Happy Ending, Humor, Immortal, Logic, M/M, Relief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 03:44:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6140498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFALokiwriter/pseuds/TFALokiwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One universe hopping lands Kirk with a certain someone in his debt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever in your debt

**Author's Note:**

"I am forever in your debt for the aid you had in saving my planet." Spock said.

It was illogical to see old,weary eyes in a young man  who appeared to be twenty-six yeas old.

The man had a kind smile.

"You are welcome." The man said.

"I never had the chance to ask," Spock said. "But who are you?"

The man's smile grew.

"No Kobyashi Maru trial with a blonde?" The man asked.

"Affirmative." Spock said.

The man brought Spock into a hug.

"Thank you,Spock." The man said.

The man stepped back fiddling with a bracelet like device.

"I did not get your name." Spock said.

The man looked up.

"Jim, Jim Kirk." Kirk said.

"Were you in Star Fleet by any chance?" Spock asked.

"In one universe I was. . ." Kirk held up his hand making the Vulcan salute. "Live long and prosper."

In a brilliant flash of light Kirk had vanished before the Vulcan momentarily blinding him if not for his inner eyelids.

* * *

 "Did you know. . . in our future. . . anyone by the name Jim Kirk?" Spock asked.

"James T. Kirk," Spock Prime replied. "You met him earlier."

"How did you meet him?" Spock asked.

"He appeared on the _Enterprise_ when I was under the command of Captain Pike," His older counterpart said, picking up a cup of Vulcan tea from the plate. "He never aged. But what I looked into those hazel eyes I saw a very old man in his skin not a man in his fifties. It was illogical. The only possibility is if that he were immortal."

"He had blue eyes." Spock said.

Spock Prime appeared to be intrigued.

"Fascinating."  Spock Prime.

"There is no one by his name in this universe." Spock said.

"He died in the warp core." Spock Prime said.

"Warp core?" Spock said, visibly surprised.

"To save the ship and the crew, originally, in his timeline. He claimed we were best friends. Genesis somehow made him immortal," His older counterpart took out a padd then handed it to him. "I have been working on a formula to cure his immortality for the past hundred years in the hopes that I met him again."

Spock raised an eyebrow.

"Who died this time in your timeline?" Spock asked. 

"I did,"  Spock Prime said. "I did not become immortal." His older counterpart sat down into the chair taking a sip of Vulcan tea. "He left after we saved Earth in the 20th century claiming he was being watched by Star Fleet." Spock Prime rolled an eye. "Why would Star Fleet spy on a important asset who's saved their asses more times than any other captain? That was illogical." Spock looked down toward the pad. "I hoped that if I came across him again that I would be able to give him the cure for his immortality. I only hope that I am not too late for you."

"You are." Spock said, looking up.

Spock Prime sadly sighed.

"I was too late." Spock Prime said.

"Perhaps maybe not," Spock said. "The future is still being written.  My future." The elder looked up toward Spock. "Perhaps  . . . It won't repeat this time. I am in his debt and I intend to repay him." Spock stood up holding the pad full of files and information regarding the cure. "History will not repeat itself. Thank you for answering my questions, Mr Spock."

"It was pleasant to speak with you." Spock Prime said.

The younger Spock left.

"Hey Mr Spock, want to play some poker?" Came a voice from below. "Pike is beating me!"

The older Spock turned away with a smile forming on his lips.

"Poker is not my cup of tea." Spock Prime said.

There was a snicker of disbelief.

"You taught me to play poker, now come down and show this admiral how Poker is really played. I am pretty sure he is failing."

"I heard that." Came Pike's voice.

"Coming, Jim." Spock Prime said.

Spock Prime went down the stairs closing the door behind him.

* * *

A year passed.

"Spock." McCoy said.

It was like he was burning all over. He looked over to see his friend, Doctor McCoy, behind the glass door. The captain was dead because of Khan. Lieutenant Sulu was officially in the captain's chair acting as captain. There were tears developing in the corners of the doctor's eyes. Everything behind the doctor was a blur. The colors of gray, white, black and blue clouded around his vision. The commander could see the doctor clear as day. There was a look of horror on the man's face.

"Doctor McCoy." Spock replied.

McCoy placed one hand on the glass that divided them.

"You pointy eared hobgoblin. . why did you do this?" McCoy asked.

"The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few . . ." Spock said.

"Or the one." McCoy finished.

"How is the ship?" Spock asked.

"She is in better shape than you are. You look like hell." McCoy said.

"The padd. . . My padds. . . Do not destroy them." Spock asked.

"Why?" McCoy asked.

"Someone has to make sure that Jim gets it." Spock said.

"Who is Jim?" McCoy asked.

"The reason why you are still alive. Do you honestly think I was the one who towed you out of Sick  Bay last year?" Spock asked.

"It was you." McCoy said.

"It was not, B. . . Bones." Spock said.

A tear came down the doctor's cheek.

"The only time you'll ever call me that nickname and it is when you are dying'." McCoy said.

"Do not grieve for me, Bones." Spock said.

"You may not have had emotions. . . but you quite as hell evoke them in others." McCoy said.

"I have and always shall be your friend." Spock said.

Spock placed one hand on the wall that divided him. McCoy's fell into the shape of the Vulcan salute.

"Don't say what I think you are going to say." Bones said, as another tear came down.

The faintest of all smiles grew on the Vulcan's face.

"This is what Jim . . . would have done."   Spock said.

His world grew dark, numbness set in, and his entire world became mute. All except for seeing the sight of Bones banging his fist on the glass window. Scotty pulled him back from the doors. The two came down to the ground. McCoy got up on his two feet then punched a dent into the wall, furious, upset, and angry, he pressed a comn button fighting back the tears. "McCoy to. . . to . . . to. . . Captain Sulu."

"What is it,McCoy?" Sulu asked.

"Commander Spock is dead." McCoy said.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" He heard Nyota's scream of anguish.

* * *

 "Spock, you just came back from the dead!" McCoy said, pestering the Vulcan. "You shouldn't be doing work all ready. A man like you would be catching up what happened."

The Vulcan was using a electronic board for his equation.

"I am aware of what has transpired." Spock turned toward McCoy.

"You have been awake for the past two days, Spock!" McCoy said. "Wait, what are you--"

Spock picked up a pen then stabbed it into his arm and took it out throwing it into the nearby trash can with the green blood. There was a frightened scream from McCoy who hypo-ed him for the injury and went off to get the gauze. Spock had his eyes on his injury watching the progress of how it dribbled. McCoy made the Vulcan sit down and wrapped his arm up. In a matter of two hours the wound stopped bleeding. Spock took the wrapping off during the conversation with the doctor. There was no wound on Spock's arm.

"What the hell?" McCoy said looking up.

"I am immortal." Spock said.

McCoy stared at the Vulcan.

"Are you serious?" McCoy asked.

"I have done numerous equations for my condition," Spock said. "The only reasonable explanation is Khan's blood not only has regenerative properties but the properties that prevents one from aging and dying." Spock looked toward the large screen. "I will easily outlive you. My lifetime has expanded from centuries to infinite."

"Then you are like a demigod." McCoy said.

"Affirmative." Spock turned his head in the direction of McCoy.

"Spock," McCoy said. "Don't. you. dare. attempt. it."

"Attempt what?" Spock asked.

"Suicide." McCoy said.

"Immortality means death is a illogical subject. Logically, I will live forever." Spock said.

"Just promise me, damn it!" McCoy said. 

The Vulcan stared at McCoy.

"I promise." Spock said.

* * *

One hundred years came to pass.

Spock watched Nyota, the one he loved and cared about, the one he had bonded himself to die before his eyes. They had grand children, great-grand children, and great-great-grand children. He watched the federation change between explorers to warriors. The Romulans started a war that lasted a decade between Klingons and Star Fleet. Spock was part of that war and he ended that by being part of the treaty of Qo'noS. Spock Prime continued to live, oddly, when his human heritage meant that he would be dying any day. The federation got curious to see Spock's continual youthful appearance.

That's  where everything went haywire.  Spock was fortunate to have been part Vulcan as it made their realization slower.  But if he were human? Suspicion would have aroused faster than a man would say 'Jackelberry'. Spock had created a cure for his immortality and Kirk's as well. He had packed his belongings knowing that Vulcan could not continue the fight with the federation to continue his stay. He wrote a letter regarding his departure for Star Fleet Officials. He had, against his better judgement, allowed Khan to be awakened from his chronostasis and requested to be given a universe jumping bracelet of some kind.  He had promised that Khan and his followers would be given a safe passage to the Delta  Quadrant (which he kept his word) and they would be put into a sleeping ship with a warning that strongly urged federation vessels not to approach unless there was a time of need for the augments.

"Spock." Spock turned around to see his father, hair gray, and his face had more wrinkles.

"Father."  Spock said.

Sarek approached Spock with a cane in one hand and a small item in his other hand.

"Your mother would have wanted you to have this." Sarek handed Spock a picture.

It was of Spock as a child sitting in front of his mother with Sarek, much younger, beside her.

"Father. . ." Spock said.

"Perrin has been fortunate to be with me," Sarek said. "And I don't have much time  left in this world. I will see your mother again, and give her your regards."

Spock put the photograph into the side pocket then zipped it up.

"Father. . . If things were different. . ." Spock said.

"You would not leave." Sarek said.

"Affrmative." Spock said.

"Your older counterpart will save Romulus this time," Sarek said. "Or so he says." Sarek raised an eyebrow. "I am skeptical." Sarek lowered his eyebrow.  "But this time . . . He claims. . . Nero's wife will not be there in case he fails."

"Father," Spock said. "I will miss you." 

Sarek nodded.

"And I to you." Sarek held his hand up making the Vulcan salute.

Spock pressed a button on the device then reciprocated.

"Tell Sybok I said goodbye." Spock said.

Spock vanished in a brilliant flash of light.

"I will." Sarek said, feeling tears coming down his cheeks.

Sarek had a visit to pay with Sybok, who was still around, and grieve with him.

* * *

 Spock appeared on a darkened starship.

"Spock, I just saw you die on Vulcan!" Came a familiar voice. "Are you a ghost?"

Spock looked over to see a man resembling Kirk with a empty  right socket that had since healed.

"You are not my Kirk." Spock pressed a few buttons on the bracelet, again.

Spock vanished in a brilliant flare of white.

* * *

"He's dead, Jim." McCoy said.

Spock reappeared in a flash of light across from the two.

"Spock, please, wake up." Kirk shook the deceased commander by the shoulders.

"Jim. . ." McCoy peeled the crying man off the deceased commander who had a life threatening injury on the side.

Kirk looked over in the direction of Spock who was fiddling with the bracelet.

"Spock!" Kirk shouted.

Spock looked up pressing the button.

"I grieve with thee." Spock said.

McCoy looked over to see Spock with a backpack around his shoulders.

"You pointy eared hobgoblin!" McCoy shouted. "You cheated death!"

Spock raised an eyebrow, struggling to understand how he cheated death when he cannot, as he vanished in a white flash.

* * *

Spock was looking down toward the family photograph.

"How did mother die in your universe." Spock 2 said, sitting across from Spock 2.

"My mother died at a very rich and old age." Spock said.

"Mother was never old." Spock 2 said, alarmed.

Spock put the photograph away.

"She was when she took her last breath."

Spock 2 stood up, appearing to be hurt.

"Why does she die?" Spock 2 said.

"I outlive her." Spock said.

"Why?" Spock 2 asked.

"Because I am immortal." Spock said.

"Illogical." Spock 2 said.

"Did your captain die in the warp core?" Spock asked.

"Negative." Spock 2 said.

"Who died then?" Spock asked.

There was silence.

"Mr Spock, you must answer my question." Spock said.

The door opened.

"Spock, WHY THE HELL DID YOU NOT TELL ME YOU HAD A TWIN?" McCoy shouted, furious.

Spock 2 looked up.

"Doctor McCoy." Spock 2 said.

Spock was hit with dismay as he looked over in the direction of McCoy.

"And we are not twins," Spock said. "We are the same person. Alternate Counterparts."

"Affirmative." Spock 2 said.

"I am gettin' dizzy seein' two of you." McCoy said.

"Bones. . ." Spock said. "I never got to tell you: thank you for being my friend."

Spock held his wrist up and pressed a few buttons.

"Did he just call me Bones?" McCoy asked.

"Affirmative." Both Spock's said.

Bones fell over.

"Doctor McCoy!" Spock 2 went to the side of McCoy.

Spock vanished in a flare of white.

* * *

 "So in your universe  . . . You never met . . . Jim?" McCoy asked.

Spock was across from his other self. Who he mentally started to call Spock 2 instead of T'Spock which totally felt wrong. It was a female denunciation in his perspective. His other self might share the same dislike of the 'T' in the name. She seemed to admire Spock in his male masculine version.

"Affirmative." Spock said.

"And this bracelet takes you to different realities." Kirk, the female version of Kirk, said.

"Captain,he goes to universes not realities." Spock 2 said.

"Yeah, whatever," Kirk said, shaking her hand. "Tell us. Why did you start?"

"Because I am searching for my Kirk." Spock said, quite simply.

"But you just said she--he is not ingenious to your universe." McCoy sad.

"I am in his debt." Spock said.

Kirk sighed.

"Are you and McCoy in a relationship?" Kirk asked.

There was dead silence.

"We were good friends until his death," Spock said. "We were brothers in katra."

"Captain, that was a personal question."

"Damn it, Jamie, you don't just ask that question!"

"It needed to be heard. Besides, you two are obviously in a relationship."

"Negative, they are not.  They are close and very best friends. Logically, you are reflecting your desire to be with  someone of your status." Spock said.

"Leave. Now." Kirk stood up, her nostrils flaring, and her eyes like daggers.

"Thank you for giving me permission." Spock said, fiddling with the bracelet.

"But Jamie, we can learn so much--"  McCoy started to say when Spock vanished in a flare of light along with his backpack.

* * *

This time he stayed longer in a alternate universe that was a mirror of what he knew. For the first month he was left in the brig. He listened to the rumors that was spreading around the ship. The captain and the commander an item? It disgusted the Vulcan. His bracelet was being withheld by his counterpart. His counterpart, the mirror version, appeared in a flare of flight with a look of hope in his eyes. The two guards stepped aside. The Vulcan approached the door then opened it allowing the sizzling blockade to vanish. He had a goatee that suitley fitted him even though his face reminded him of Spock Prime rather than himself.

"Your world is full of hope." Mirror Spock handed the bracelet back to the Vulcan.

"Your world is full of savages." Spock said.

Mirror Spock nodded.

"You are who you say are to be," Mirror Spock said. "We are expecting."

Spock's eyes boggled.

"Excuse me?" Spock aked.

"The captain and I chose Lieutenant Uhura as our logical surrogate. We have accepted the consequences that may unfold." Mirror  Spock said.

"For a moment there I thought one of you were pregnant." Spock said.

"That would be illogical." Mirror Spock said.

"Not that far off," Spock said. "I once came across a universe where Jim was pregnant. Another where you were and he wasn't. I stayed there for two weeks respectively in both universes."

Mirror Spock raised an eyebrow.

"What do we name the child?" Mirror Spock asked.

"I never stick around for that part." Spock sad.

"Maybe you should next time." Mirror Spock said.

"Grayson." Spock said.

"Grayson?" Mirror Spock asked.

"I would have named my son after my mother." Spock said.

"Mother . . ." Mirror Spock said.

"She died very old." Spock said.

"I am pleased to hear. I can only hope my mother dies in peace with father." Mirror Spock said.

"And I hope you are spared a fate like mine." Spock fiddled with the device.

"Live long and prosper." Mirror Spock said, doing the Vulcan salute instead of the  Terran Salute.

"Live long and prosper." Spock reciprocated.

Spock vanished in a flare of light.

* * *

"I have jumped from universe to universe," Spock said. "In most of them we are an item, in a few of them McCoy and Jim are an item, sometimes it is McCoy/Kirk/Uhura, McCoy/Kirk,Kirk/Uhura, and there is one thing that never changes between them." He stepped forward toward the  Romulan. "Their friendship."

"You are telling me to let them go out of spite?"

"Let me put this straight to you. If one dies. The other follows. Or else the universe ends."

"Try me."

"Go ahead and kill them. I will survive."

"KILL THEM!"

Ten minutes later, everyone around Spock was dead who seemed not that all surprised.

"I told you so." Spock shook his head, annoyed, then fiddled at the device.

He could always try again to make it a better ending.

* * *

 

"I have jumped from universe to universe," Spock said. "In most of them Jim and I are an item, in a few of them McCoy and Jim are an item, sometimes it is McCoy/Kirk/Uhura, McCoy/Kirk,Kirk/Uhura, and there is one thing that never changes between them." He stepped forward toward the  Romulan. "Their friendship."

"You are telling me to let them go out of spite?" The Romulan captain said.

"Let me put this straight to you. If one dies. The other follows. Or else the universe ends." Spock sad.

"Try me." The Romulan captain said.

"You die. Everyone dies. You create a war that does not end until Star Fleet is broken or everyone is dead. Because you killed all three members of the landing party instead of the two of them. I am doing this to save your life and the many others. You have a wife back on Romulus who is nearing the end of her life and will be the subject to being taken advantage of in the next few days by some thieves attempting to break into your home. Do you want your wife to be ungaurded when  that happens?"

The Romulan captain froze.

"Her name is T'Hanie." Spock added.

"Let them go." The  Romulan captain said, earning a nod from his first officer who made the announcement.

Spock sighed, he did it and no one died.

"I request to speak with your science officer."  Spock said.

"T'Holoth?" The Romulan captain asked.

"Affirmative." Spock said.

"Fine. But do not attempt to kill us!" The Romulan captain said.

Spock stared long and hard at the Romulan captain.

"I dare not dream of it." Spock said.

 _Why would I kill them?,_ Spock thought, _that is illogical_.

* * *

After numerous trips and visits to other universes that lasted longer than expected, Spock was certain that the formula would work. He had tried it on a man named Captain Jack Harkness (who plead he be a ginny pig, which was illogical for a man to do) and it worked. Spock made sure Jack was dead by watching over his body for the week. He had watched over the urn in case a human body would crush it to pieces and come back whole. He had scattered the man's ashes on a big blue telephone box that had randomly appeared on the streets of London.

Spock was certain he landed in the right universe, right Kirk.  There was no one in this universe named James T. Kirk, Leonard H McCoy, Spock, Nyota Uhura, Pavel Chekov, Hikaru Sulu, Montgomery Scott, Janice  Rand, Christine  Chapel, and Geoffrey M'Benga.  Spock was very certain his mother did not exist in this universe. He had done extensive research that involved hacking into national space exploration administration data bases.  He had picked up that skill after meeting up in a alternate universe man named Alex Hardison working for a group called Leverage. Not to be confused with Leverage international. His skills excelled further after other visits into other universes until he had fined his skill. No one named Khan Noonien Singh existed.

Kirk was sitting in a chair in front of a pool wearing a pair of sunglasses, shirtless.

"Hello." Spock said.

Kirk fell backwards.

"Shit!" Kirk muttered profanity.

"I do not see dog poop anywhere," Spock remarked, hands behind his back.

"How the hell did you get here?" Kirk stood up putting the chair up.  "Did someone tell you I was here? Did I make a mistake and meet you--"

"Jim, I have been searching for one thousand two hundred fifty-two years to tell you that there is a cure for your ailment." Kirk brought over a chair from the table across including a third chair.  Spock sat down into the second chair. "And I am from the universe where you saved Doctor McCoy from a explosion in med bay and you saved my planet," Spock took the backpack off his shoulders then unzipped it. Kirk sat down into the first chair. "Need I remind you that I am in your debt." He searched for the extra viles he had brought along for the trip. "Much like you were, I have become immortal due to Khan's blood. It is only logical that you became immortal the same way my counterpart had."

"Wait, Spock Prime is immortal?" Kirk said, in shock.

"Negative, I meant your counterpart." Spock said.

"Woah, a thousand years . . .I have lived five hundred forty-three years!" Kirk said.

"Must I list any details?" Spock asked. "You are a universal traveler and have done many things differently in the universes you have jumped into."

"Yeaah, I have saved your planet a bunch of times and got Archer's dog back in a majority of them." Kirk said.

"You did not do that in my time." Spock said.

"What did  I mention and do in yours?" Kirk asked.

"You aided in the rescue of Captain Pike, you mentioned the Kobyashi Maru that Doctor McCoy had cheated on, and convinced me not to send the doctor off the ship again," Spock explained. "You were the one who suggested I take the Jelly Fish by crashing it into the Narada and beaming right off by Scotty's intervention. You had told something to Captain Pike that convinced him that you could be trusted.  You also called one of our security officers 'cupcake', being Mr Henderoff, upon your initial arrival on the transporter prior to the communication we had with Nero. You saved the lives of many interfering and insisting that an armada of starships work together to take down the mad Romulan as you put it. You also flipped me over when I attempted to nerve pinch you to send you back to the _Enterprise_ then told me, 'Sorry, pal, can't allow that.' and left me pinned under a heavy piece of metal. When  I found Captain Pike, he had a new communicator on his person and requested that  I do the emergency beaming. I sent him to the _Enterprise_ then ran after you. After we worked together to take down Nero, you brought me to the Jellyfish and reassured me that you will be on the _Enterprise_ when this happens. I stared at you then you said, 'Seesh, man, I promise. Don't give me that glare.' I watched you be beamed back to the _Enterprise_ and then I did the operation to save Vulcan. The drill that had been digging into the planet was destroyed by the combined efforts of the _Farragut_ and the _Enterprise_. You called Doctor McCoy by the nickname 'Bones' afterwards and acted like you were friends with him. You annoyed the doctor a good deal and Bones hypoed you for 'space allergies'. You then said, 'Well, that is new, you never did that before'."

Kirk went inside and returned with three cups with orange juice.

"Who is the third for?" Spock asked.

"Bad habit of mine." Kirk said, sitting down.

"Who is the third for?" Spock repeated.

"In the original timeline," Kirk said. "You,Bones, and I had days when we were drinking buddies."

"Bones died in the Klingon war." Spock said.

Kirk looked at Spock.

"You know. . . This isn't the first time you came here." Kirk said, in a low voice.

"There were other mes?" Spock asked.

"Searching for different mes," Kirk said. "You are the fifth."

"You are most certainly Jim Kirk, my Kirk," Spock said. "My other self made a cure for the ailment. To live as a mortal. For his Jim. Sadly, he was never able to administer the drug to him." He had placed the viles on the table alongside the drinks. "Did McCoy die of old age in your timeline or in the line of duty?"

"Old age."

"You are fortunate. I saw him die." Spock closed his eyes, wincing, at the memory.

Kirk placed one hand on Spock's shoulder.

"You saved Earth and Vulcan, didn't you?" Kirk said.

"Affirmative," Spock said. "After my arrival. There was a mad man attempting to destroy both planets because NSEA and Vulcans took away his family. It was not their fault that his wife had abducted a young Vulcan child during transport and she had a crime of abducting a child. Take away what they cherished the most. Break the federation as they broke him. Unlike our timelines, there were people who were taking our roles strikingly and strongly similar."

"Figures." Kirk said.

Spock dipped in the cure into their drinks.

"You are one stubborn Vulcan, Mr Spock." Kirk said.

"I have been told thirty eight thousand four hundred eighty-two times." Spock said.

"Of course you were." Kirk  said, with a good laugh.

They clunk their drinks together and then sipped from them.

"Speaking of which. Who was behind the door for you when you died for the first time?" Kirk asked.

"Bones." Spock said.

"It was you the first time around." Kirk noted.

There was a brilliant flare of white from across.

"YOU TWO ARE NOT COMMITTIN' MURDER-SUICIDE ON MY WATCH!"  Came a familiar Georgian accent as they stared long and hard with slack jaws at the unexpected man. "YOU TWO ARE GOIN' TO DIE AS OLD MEN ON MY WATCH, IS THAT CLEAR?" It was McCoy. "I HAVE JUST SEEN YOU TWO DO IT AFTER BECOMIN' MORTAL AND IF ANYTHIN', I PREFER TO DIE KNOWIN' YOU TWO DIED NATURALLY."

Spock and Kirk shared a glance.

"Who was behind the glass door?" Spock asked.

"YOU, DAMN IT!" McCoy didn't have a backpack or anything, just your average day attire being a shirt and pants with shoes. "Do you know what kind of hell you put me through findin' the right universe after the two of you phasered yourselves to death? I was about to drink mine when you did it! RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME. I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN IT WHEN YOU TWO SHARED THAT LOOK YOU USUALLY SHARED WITH ONE ANOTHER BEFORE YOU DID SOMETHIN' STUPID!"

"That is impossible." Kirk said.

"And illogical." Spock added.

"I promised Spock I wouldn't." Kirk said.

"I promised you that I would not attempt to kill myself." Spock said.

"It seems you met a version of our counterparts who never made these promises." Kirk said.

"So, which one of us gave you the bracelet?" Spock asked.

"Off the other you's dead body, Jim." McCoy said.

Spock poured another cup and took out a bottle of bourbon. He unscrewed the vile then dipped it into the cup as the younger man motioned the Georgian man to sit down  across from Spock. McCoy explained his story, how Spock, the one inbetween them, came in and without-even-intending to do so: convinced McCoy that he was a twin of the Spock he knew. How his Jim vanished while they were in orbit along Scalos and had to leave due to a urgent message left by Kirk indicating they had to leave. Stat. His Spock returned to the planet with a shuttle. He never heard from the two again. _Ever_. McCoy noticed he had healed faster when the new first officer, a human, took notice of a injury that had vanished within hours. How thirty-four years later, he came across these technologically advanced people knowing Star Fleet would likely use him as a test subject and requested a machine to be made so he could escape. They did. He broke it after the first try and landed in a reality with NSEA. From there he worked under the assumption that he was a Asgardian (which made everyone not know he was really human turned immortal). How he met other Kirk and had a joyful reunion with a man who he believed to be dead for thirty-four years.

"Is it logical to assume that both of us died on the planet?" Kirk asked.

"It is," McCoy said. "I felt a pain in my head two weeks later. Like I lost someone. The pain was doubled a second later. Then I find out Spock put his damn Katra in me. So I went to Vulcan, bid farewell to my version, only to find. . . Spock hadn't exactly come out singular." The two raised their eyebrows. "He took some-one with him. The healers were so impressed and stunned. They accepted his decision. Don't know how he brought 'another katra' from beyond the grave with him when he was in my damn skull for that long!"

Kirk had a short laugh.

"Did your universe had a intact Vulcan?" Spock asked.

"Yes, it did," McCoy said. "And my Spock sure as hell wasn't in this Jim's debt."

Spock handed the cup to McCoy.

"I don't remember bumping into another me and rescuing Vulcan." Kirk said.

"Well, there was another me. But it hadn't happened yet--" McCoy said.

"Bones, go make history." Kirk said. 

"We will be right here." Spock said.

"You can wait five minutes to start your lifetime all over again." Kirk added.

"Damn it, Jim." McCoy said.

"Let's trade universal hopper devices," Spock said. "Mine has a browser history." He pulled up the browsing history on the LED screen then scrolled down carefully. He unfastened the bracelet. "Yours is marked . . . Concerned Spock thinking there is a accelerated age agent going to occur with his mother." A grim look grew on the doctor's face. "It was the logical assumption my counterpart would have made."

McCoy exchanged universe hopping bracelets with the Vulcan as he eyed at them.

"I intend to grow old with the two men who were my best friends," McCoy said. "Do not pull a fast one on me."

"We would not dream of it." The two said.

McCoy wrapped it around his wrist.

"I will be back in the next five minutes." McCoy said.

McCoy vanished in a white flare of light.

"I wonder why they decided then to kill themselves in front of him." Kirk said.

"It is a mystery best left to the imagination." Spock said.

"You made me promise not to end my life or at least try to," Kirk said. "Some days I hated you for that."

"But now?" Spock asked.

"I think you are doing a good job repaying for the hell you gave me." Kirk said.

The Vulcan had a very un-Vulcan smile on his face.

"Cheers," Spock said. "To the future."

"To the future." Kirk said, their drinks clinking together.,

They shared a drink and waited, and waited.  Ten minutes passed. Fifteen. Twenty. Thirty. Thirty-five. Kirk was visibily growing concerned. McCoy hadn't taken a sip from the glass but had he taken a sip in the other universe? This drew out a comforting side of Spock that he hadn't usually shown to public. In a flare of light in the chair appeared McCoy who snatched his drink from Spock's free hand. McCoy had a bruise on the side of his face.  He appeared to be royally pissed off at a certain someone. Kirk and Spock shared a glance with a smirk as though they were mentally debating which one of them gave the doctor a bad dose of hell. Both of them, likely. 

"So,"  Kirk turned his head in the direction of McCoy. "How did it go?"

"Like hell!" McCoy said. "I don't know how you can stand arrogant versions of ourselves who don't believe you at first!"

 **The End**.

**Author's Note:**

> Captain Jack Harkness is from _Doctor Who_. 
> 
> Alex Hardison is from _Leverage_.
> 
> NSEA is from _Galaxy Quest_.


End file.
